Reign Of Starscream
by fantasyaddict101
Summary: After the death of Lord Megatron, Starscream takes command of the Decepticon army, but there are fellow 'Cons against him. Also he's faced with the dilemma of a lack of femmes, energon, and sparklings;until he falls in love with a untrustworthy pretender.
1. Taking Control

**_[Takes place after "Transformers" (2007) and before "Revenge of the Fallen"(2009)]_**

_::Words :: Decepticon = Decepticon communications link.__  
_**_Bold paragraphs = focusing on Soundwave_**

* * *

Starscream crash landed onto the barren lands of the destroyed Cybertron. He staggered around momentarily before regaining his balance. He yelled in Cybertronian, "Is anyone on this planet!"

The whirr of a meteor was the only response. A moment later, a grim smile crept on his face plates as he realized the new position that had just been bestowed upon him.

He had just witnessed his late-superior, Megatron, get offlined back on the mud ball, Earth. He was no longer Starscream, second-in-command, he would be further known as Lord Starscream. Cackling to himself, he remembered all his attempted murders on Megatron, and all it had taken in the end was a _human boy_! He had not had this much power since before Megatron was reawakened. But at that time, he had lost most of his power to dozens of advisers. Now, everything was his!

Mid-thought, the sound of a charging cannon beside his helm ceased his mirth.

"Designation," a female voice asked in their native language.

Starscream spun around, catching her by the neck and pinning her to the protruding structure near them. She pulled on his hand clamped on her sensitive wires, but to no relief.

"I, femme, am the new ruler of the entire Decepticon army. Do you not see by my markings that I am one of high ranking?"

A quick scan revealed that she was also a Decepticon. Releasing her, she cycled her vents, then regained composer and knelt on one knee. "Master," she acknowledged.

"Are there any others?" he asked as he changed his register to the ranking of a lord.

"Only one other mech, the scientist Skyfire, Lord Starscream, and the Fallen is still stationed here," she responded while she rose. "Megatron stationed us here with some others many orns ago. Skyfire is badly injured from a previous ambush, we do not have the necessary parts to properly repair him...and I, my Lord, am your last Decepticon femme within my knowledge."

Screamer waved a hand dismissively of the topic.

"Skyfire is the only other one besides the Fallen? And the Fallen is still in his stasis, correct?"

"Yes."

"Skyfire can be used to begin construction. "

"Of what, Lord Starscream?"

His expression turned hungry as he cornered her against the wall. Using his new authority, he scraped a claw beneath her chin and dragged his down her arm. The black and purple clad femme shivered, then stiffened. Leaning into her sound receptor, he whispered, "The creation of a new race of Decepticons."

She flinched when their chassises brushed together briefly. He chuckled darkly, but moved backwards, allowing her room to move away.

"No, do not worry, femme, I will not use your gender to my advantage...yet. The size of the new army I plan to build would wear you out too quickly."

"Thanks," she vented almost inaudibly.

"I've made designs for ways of rebuilding our race without the additions of a femme spark or the Cube."

"Why can't we use the All-Spark?"

"It has been recently destroyed," he reported bluntly.

The femme made a note to ask later of how the Cube, raw power, was disposed of.

"Where is Skyfire?" he continued.

They flew to the scientist's location. Skyfire was slumped against one of the mountains, resting. An arm was missing and one leg was bent in an awkward direction.

"Starscream," the broken mech gasped.

"Lord Starscream," the femme corrected meekly.

"Skyfire, when can construction begin with these designs?" Starscream asked, sending data files via a Decepticon intel link.

"As soon as I can obtain supplies. Can you contact Soundwave? He would be able to organize searches."

"I know that!" Starscream snapped irritably.

::Soundwave, organize Decepticons and have them scavenge for these supplies:: Starscream. He attached lists of the tools needed.

::Megatron is offlined:: Soundwave stated, never asking questions, only understanding the most logical reasons.

::Yes. I am now in command:: Starscream.

::Supplies will be brought within a reasonable time:: Soundwave calculated then responded in his usual monotone.

Closing the com-link, Starscream turned to the femme. "What is your designation, femme?"

"Sunchaser."

Starscream grinned at the femme. "Ah, I have heard of you. You are the infamous 'power-seeker'."

She looked away and mumbled, "That was long ago."

Starscream lowered his face to stare into her optics. "I do not mind. You are the one who almost seduced the young Optimus Prime; that is, until Elita found you trying to pin her lover to a berth and then she almost tore you apart. But you survived and tried to make Megatron your sparkmate." He walked around her slowly, assessing her body. "He refused you, and then you went onto lower-ranking mechs, and survived off of them. I don't know where your story goes from there."

She looked away as he came face-to-face with her again. "I only lived with two mechs after Megatron."

"What about before Optimus?"

She paused, her red optics darting to his optics then away again, "I'm not sure."

"Mm, you've always been a little, a little _pretender_, haven't you. Pretending to love someone," he mused, running his claws down her side again. "I can't wait to start rebuilding our race. Whether we need you to contribute or not." He placed a small kiss on her neck, then walked towards Skyfire, going over more plans and additions with him.

Later on, Starscream summoned Sunchaser.

"Please take me to the Fallen," he ordered.

She lead him through a series of intricate passageways until they finally arrived to a large throne. Though the Fallen was obviously in stasis, Sunchaser knelt before him. Starscream stayed standing and studied the structure behind the Fallen's throne. "What is all of this?" he asked.

"It is substitute energon that replenishes his systems when he gets low. That is another pressing matter, we are dangerously low on energon, and now that the All-Spark is destroyed, we need another form of energon before we lose everything."

**Soundwave traveled aimlessly through space, waiting for orders.**

"**_Starscream is a fool,"_ he processed. _"He's been in control for almost a half human year, and he hasn't done anything yet!"_**

**Soundwave went super-sonic for a moment in his frustration. **

"**_Someone more competent has to take charge..."_ He assessed all the living Decepticon's mental abilities. He sighed internally knowing that out of all of them, besides himself, Megatron was still the most intelligent...and that wasn't saying much. During the battle of the Earth place, Mission City, instead of just squishing the boy in the first place, Megatron went after Optimus in a blind rage!**

**Soundwave knew he could not take charge...at least not yet. He didn't want the responsibility of leading an entire army.**

**He would have to figure out a way to get Megatron back.**

**

* * *

**

_This story will focus on the interval of time between the live action movies from the Decepticon's side minaly Starscream, Sunflare, and Soundwave. Eventually I'll go into "Revenge of the Fallen."_

_Sunchaser is somewhat my OC. She is truly the OC of fantastic hummergrey who mentioned her character briefly in "If an Autobot, do NOT do the following" as a 'power seeker' who tried to seduce Optimus Prime until Elita showed up. The all will understand who I took Sunchaser to be in later chapters._

_I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY! MORE CHAPTERS SOON TO COME! _


	2. A New Mission

**I'm sooo sorry! That character's name was Sun-CHASER! I'm sorry hummergrey! But if you want to read Sun_chaser's_ little story in "If an Autobot, do NOT do the following" chapter 43. Check it out!**

**Oo, and this chapter you'll learn how Sunchaser fits into Revenge of the Fallen!**

* * *

Provisions for the rebuilding of Cybertron came slowly. As supplies came in, Sunchaser, Skyfire, and other mechs who Starscream ordered to stay and build began construction.

"No, that's too short! Don't cut it that way next time!" Sunchaser scolded him.

The black clad mech scowled at her then threw the strip of metal on the ground. "I don't take orders from a slagging femme!"

Starscream was at her side in an astro-second. "Well, Shadestalker, _I_ say that you do whatever the slag she wants!"

He shrunk beneath the yelling of his superior. "My apologies, Lord Starscream." He picked up his metal and began working on it again.

"I admire your courage and leadership," Screamer noted to Sunchaser as they walked casually away.

"Thank you," she responded cautiously.

"You're very beautiful."

She stopped, he did too. "Thank you."

He gazed down at her long purple legs and slender form. "I won't hurt you."

Her red optics stared at him. "Yes you will." Then she walked away briskly.

Starscream processed her words over and over again. Why was what she said so important to him?

He truly admired the femme, because of her bravery and strong-will. He soon understood that he could take her body if he wanted, but it would take more than a fragging to capture her spark and have her actually care for him. She denied her whole self to him, and for that, he desired and respected her.

::Lord Starscream, I am working on the containment sacs for the sparklings:: Skyfire sent, jarring Starscream out of this processings. ::Do you want to assess my calculations so far?:: Skyfire.

::Yes. I am coming:: Starscream. As he made his way to the scientist's make-shift lab, Starscream pondered ways to make that statement sound more leader-like and fearsome. 'I will arrive when I fragging want to!' No, sounds too...forceful. How would Megatron say it?

"Are you going to recheck Skyfire's figures, Lord Starscream?" Sunchaser asked walking next to the leader, her optics downcast on her datapads. Starscream switched his vocalizer to a deeper register, hiding his weak inner thoughts.

"My dear, you never have to refer to me as 'Lord Starscream,' you are allowed to call me Starscream. But only you may," he told her as he took her servo. She gently slipped her hand out.

Unfazed, she continued saying, "I have looked over his figures a few times, but I do not have the same training as you do."

Starscream stopped walking and gently grabbed her upper arm. "Yes?" she asked, a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean by that?"

She rolled her optics and placed one hand on her slender waist, holding her multiple datapads in the other arm. "Being deserted on here with only an anti-social Skyfire gave me a lot of time to collect old files, decode and study them. I still haven't found stories about Megatron's past, but I've found a ton about yours, you liked to make sure that you were given your credit. You were a scientist and commander of the Cybertron defense before the civil war broke out. I've read that you shared some of your inventions with the now Autobot, Ratchet." She paused, watching Starscream's horrified reactions. "Megatron saw your abilities and you eventually joined the Decepticons."

Starscream's face plates shifted from fury, to surprise, to confused expressions.

"Sorry, Starscream, but you're not the only one who knows about someone's past."

Skyfire handed his blueprints to Starscream who immediately rechecked the designs.

"We need more energon. These hatchlings cannot survive with a large supply, but I have no idea of where to obtain more," Skyfire reported.

Starscream had no idea either, but did not let that show. Calmly he replied, "I will ask the Fallen for further assistance later, but first, please explain how you plan on these...hatchlings to function without sparks?"

"I'm sorry, 'hatchlings,' sir?"

"These Decepticons will not have sparks like us, these are abominations, they should not have the name of sparklings."

"Yes. As you just said, these will not have sparks. So, I created these mini-energizers which will act as the spark. Because of the All-Spark's destruction, we cannot create Cybertronians the conventional way of adding a spark to a sparkling shell. Also, since we only have Sunchaser as a femme and you told me specifically that you do not want to use her, I had to create a whole new power source for the shells. They will not be able to reproduce in anyway because of them not having sparks and only it give them a couple thousand years life."

Starscream sighed internally. He knew most of what Skyfire spelled out for him. But Skyfire didn't know of Starscream's old life.

"When will the holding chambers be finished?" Starscream asked.

"They are almost done. Sunchaser really whipped all the constructing bots into high-gear after everyone heard that they had to do what she said."

"When do you think we'll be able to begin the hatchling's gestation?"

"As soon as the last few columns are set up and you give me the 'okay' to use a large amount of energon."

"Master, I need to ask you for guidance," Starscream began, kneeling before the semi-stasis Fallen. He hated having to use the word 'master.' Perhaps he could assassinate the Fallen later after-

"Yesssss?" the Fallen hissed as he stirred. His multiple red optics glided over the the bowing Starscream.

"We need more energon, but I do not know where to obtain more."

"I am surprised, Starscream, that you did not find it while you were on your last mission." the Fallen spoke horribly slow, but it gave Starscream time to figure out what he meant.

"Are you saying that there is an energon supply on that mud ball, Earth? I noticed that they had a sun, but we have no way of harnessing it!"

The Fallen emitted a very low grumbling-sound that must have been an amused kind of laugh. "Ah, but we do. 'When dawn lights the dagger tip three kings will reveal the door way.'"

Starscream held back a snarl. He was a scientist, he hated riddles, he wanted hard facts! "What does this mean?"

The Fallen took his time answering, as he always did. Starscream refused the urge to threaten to shut off his energon supply unless he talked faster.

"I sent the traitor, Jetfire, to Earth, a while after I was exiled. He never returned, and I later found out that he had become an Autobot," he spit the words. "I was not able to send anyone else out on his failed mission, but now is the time to begin a new search."

"But where is exactly is the solar harvester?" Starscream asked again.

"Megatron went to find the source, but he was trapped in that frozen patch of the Earth planet, then was kept in his stasis by those humans."

Starscream's servos twitched in agitation, he knew all of this!

"I do not know the exact location of the harvester," the Fallen continued. "Earth changes too much and has changed drastically since I was there. But, I do know that the boy has it."

"Ladiesman217? The Earth boy? Why? How?"

"The Allspark chose him to hold the information. Find the boy, probe his mind, and you shall find the harvester. "

**::And that is why we must find the boy.:: Starscream finished relaying his information to Soundwave.**

**::I shall begin the search.:: Soundwave confirmed.**

**Closing the com link, Soundwave knew that Screamer would never be strong enough to obtain the information from the boy. Mainly for the reason that Sunchaser was still with the new leader. _"He's been in control for long enough now, and he hasn't done anything accept frag Sunchaser and create the hatchling army! Hasn't he thought this through? By the time the sparklings are even old enough to fight, Samuel Witwicky will be dead anyways! The fool forgets the conversion of our time to the human's time! He hasn't even figured out how to sustain the hatchlings and already the human has grown an _entire 2 human years_! Yes, in our time, it has been equivalent to about 2 of their months, but Starscream has not yet understood that he has to adjust to LadiesMan217's short life span! He needs to stop thinking with his interface and actually try to win this damn war!"_ A grim smile curled on the edges of Soundwave's mouth plates.**

**::Sunchaser:: Soundwave.**

**::Reporting:: Sunchaser.**

**::I need you to go to Earth. Do not tell Starscream. It's for his own good::Soundwave.**

**::How can he not know about this?:: Sunchaser.**

**::Because he is incompetent and cannot do this for himself! And you shall not say a word to anyone about this or I shall personally offline you, Starscream, and then happily take over my position as leader of the Decepticons! Even if you do tell, who will believe the little interface toy with legs? Hmm? Now shut up you stupid femme and do as I tell you!::Soundwave's tone thundered in her database as she received his words.**

**::I'm going to tell him:: Sunchaser.**

**::You little glitch. Don't you know that you have to do whatever I tell you?:: Soundwave.**

**::What?:: Sunchaser asked, afraid of what he may say next. She tried closing off the com link, but he prevented her. Of course he could, he created the com-link system.**

**::Glitch, I didn't want to do this, but engage override 03356128SDW09 command.::Soundwave. **

**Clutching at her helm, she screamed internally, holding back her wailing as Soundwave penetrated into her database.**

**::That's better. Do not worry, femme, I can now prevent you from saying certain things and where you decide to go, but I'll keep myself very limited...unless, you try something funny and I have to turn you into no more of a drone than those stupid hatchlings. Now, you _will _go to Earth and you _will_ find the boy and you _will_ steal the locations of the solar harvester from his mind. You will leave in half an orn or to the humans, about 7 days. You will report to Skyfire and he will re design you for transport to Earth. From there, I do not want you to extract the information until you are sure that he has it in his mind.:: Soundwave.**

**She was silent for a minute. She trembled in fright. ::What shall my alias be?::Sunflare replied, reluctantly accepting the mission.**

**::Assigned Leader of Intelligence Communication and Extraction, or otherwise, ALICE:: Soundwave.**


	3. Offerings

Starscream stared at the rows of hatchling growing silently within their sacs of energon. Their energon reserves were about at half now and they had already started out with little. The non-genetic based sparklings were still only prototypes since none had survived the gestation period yet.

Far on the left, a half-developed sparkling fluttered around in its' energon womb. Grimacing, Starscream summoned a cleaning mechanism which steered beneath the twitching sac. The fritzing hatchling punctured its' sac and the wasted energon and soft metal of an undeveloped protoform oozed into the container beneath it.

Sunchaser frowned, witnessing the all-too-common event. She strode next to the mech and paused there for a while, looking at all the potential lifeforms; calculating obvious self-terminations and probable successes. Screamer watched her from the corner of his optic range.

Sighing, Sunchaser began to speak. "I've been running over new options with Skyfire and situational possibilities for hatchlings," she began.

"Any new development?"

She shifted her weight nervously before continuing. "Well, if there were to be a primitive spark infused with the artificial ones instead of a strictly mech-made one...chances of survival would be 4 to 5, compared to the other statistics of these hatchlings which are so far 1 to 53." She looked down and mumbled, "As the last Decepticon femme, it is my duty to offer my body for the continuation of our race...Every spark made can be divided into a few and added to the hatchlings, or if you rather call them sparklings because of their semi-spark."

Starscream lifted her chin up to him. Her red optics were hard, unable to tell her emotions.

"Sunchaser, you do not have to do anything that you don't want to...You are special to me and I would never force you."

Her optics shuttered a few times. "Coming to your berth will not be forced...I think I might love you Starscream...but because you are my Commander and because I promised my body that I would never go back to leaders again...I just don't know. I've never had emotion for anyone or anything...being the power seeker I was...I-" She broke off, not sure of what to say...she did not want to lie to him, but now she didn't have much of a choice. She had to stay on Cybertron.

"Calm down. We have time." He kissed her helm lightly.

Sunchaser stared at him. She desperately yearned to tell him of Soundwave's command, but even when she wanted to, it was as if she could not pronounce the words. She felt a victim of her own database.

As she stared at him, she slowly understood the mission Soundwave would send her on in 2 Earth days. It was a suicide mission. To infiltrate the boy who is protected by a whole army of Autobots is almost unable to calculate. She hoped that if Starscream loved her enough, she would not have to go.

She pressed their faces together suddenly, taking him off-guard for a moment, but then he hungrily returned her gesture, pulling her close to him.

She gasped. A warm feeling spread inside her. Something that she had never truly felt. An emotion for him. Maybe she could learn to be happy with him. She embraced him tighter and pinched at his neck wires, remembering old tricks from not too long ago.

He pulled away though. "Do you actually mean this?" he asked skeptically, trying to read her faceplates.

"I think," she replied seductively tracing circles on his chestplate. Inside, she kicked herself for becoming the power-whore she always was. She didn't want to do this to the mech that she might actually care for, but now she was desperate to stay where she was.

"I don't trust you," Screamer said with a smile. "But I want to be able to. Let's take this slow. Tonight, I just need you to come to my berthroom. Not for the reason you think, but to help my paint some tattoos expressing my leadership as Lord. I never had time to do so properly. We can just get to know each other."

"Okay."

Walking away, and out of his sight, she scowled openly to no one. "_Why!_" she thought to herself. "_Why is it the one time a mech wants to have an actual relationship with me, it has to be when I just need him __to use me!_"

**Soundwave circled Earth a few times, assessing each satellite until he decided which would access him into the most intel. He latched onto one, then sent hundreds of tentacle-like USB's to infiltrate the information. He waited.**

As the second sun of Cybertron vanished, Sunchaser made her way to Starscream's private quarters. She had removed much of her extra armor and slipped seductively into his tent. Screamer turned around and his optics widened noticeably in shock, but he covered it up quickly.

"Have you drawn these markings before?" he asked as she seated herself in front of him.

"Yes," she purred. "I've done this for one or two mechs." She began tracing jagged patterns across his front and arms and slowly weaved them all into a camouflage-like pattern.

"You're very talented," he noted, watching her.

"So I've been told."

She worked her designs up to his neck and became intimately close, venting lightly on his neck cables and placing a small kiss where the forest green stains dried. She put down the paint and climbed into his lap, crushing their faces together and digging her digits into the soft spots in his armor. He groaned into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her.

"_Get's them everytime_," she thought to herself. She searched her memory banks for some other tricks that were usually effective. She sent magnetic pulses into where his thighs and waist met. He trembled beneath her and picked her up and onto his berth.

He ran kisses down her tank area and swiftly removed her middle armor, rubbing his digits on her protoform. She ran her hands down the length of her body and cooed sounds of her pleasure. She was surprised though, that she was actually enjoying herself. Usually it had to be all forced.

Their activities increased speed and intensity until she gasped, "I overloaded?" in surprise.

Taking this as her saying that she was done, Starscream laid next to her. "So much for taking it slow," he murmured to her. He began to get up, but she pulled him back. She wasn't going to let him forget about this soon soon. He had to want her forever for her to stay on Cybertron.

"Screamer, merge with me," she breathed, ripping apart her chassis plates and giving him a pet name. She was frantic, she was running out of time, her internal countdown timer told her that only 16 Earth hour remained until she had to be transported.

Starscream was drawn by the alluring sight of her open chassis and white-hot spark. "Are you sure?" he asked, climbing on top of her again and stroking her face.

"Yes!" she yelled. Emotions flooded her database. Her set coding to go to Skyfire to prepare for Earth was making itself known. Starscream had to be convinced to love her. It was her only hope of avoiding the suicide mission.

Starscream pulled his chassis plates to the side and hovered over her. He kissed her once more then slowly pressed their sparks together.

Energy coursed between them, energy flares spiking out regularly. The merge sent pleasuring feelings through their wiring and then, it ended.

Starscream went into a semi-stasis, his optics a faint red. Sunchaser stayed awake though, and suddenly the coding set in. She stood up and automatically walked out. She struggled to call out to him, so that he could but a stop to all of this. Her feet pads dragged on the cold ground as she continued on her way to Skyfire.

To Earth.

* * *

**Sorry to those who were expecting a better smut. I didn't want this to become M rated so I just tried to keep it general.**

**Next chapter: Transporting.**

**Please review!**


	4. Transport

**Bold words are whats happing with Soundwave's story.**

* * *

Her coding forced her to Skyfire's quarters. He greeted her with a grim smile.

"I'm so sorry, Sunchaser," he apologized as his one working arm began taking off her extra armor. "I am under Soundwave's command override also. I'm sorry." He unhinged armor from her shoulders until only wires and her protoform were left. "I have to remove most of your armor and make alterations to your protoform for the transport to Earth-"

"Well look who we have here! Mrs. Boss! I guess not anymore." A black clad mech stepped in to Skyfire's lab and was followed by one other.

Sunchaser groaned. It was the same mech who was reprimanded by Starscream when the black mech yelled at her. She was not familiar with the dark green one behind him, but he had the same sick-looking grin on their faceplates.

"Soundwave com-linked us. Said you needed some help with the transport," the green one began. "Sounded like a fun time."

The two pounced on her, threw her on a lab table, and ripped her armor off without unbolting some of the heavier pieces. She refused to wail in pain, and instead receded inside herself as she used to when she was abused as a third framer. Their servos scraped down her armor, but she was already lost insdie herself. Her only sanctuary. This wouldn't be the first time she was raped.

Their large hands groped at her protoform beneath, but she still only suffered in silence. She heard Skyfire trying to keep his voice down, but yelling at the two mechs. He tried to pull them off, but he was useless with only one arm.

Eventually she felt their hands finally leave her body. Though it never was her body, she thought. Her body belonged to whoever she had ever let touch her. Past, present, future. She was only a mind trapped inside this shell. And that was all she would ever be.

"What have you done!" Skyfire scolded them. "You've unnecessarily hurt her and probably damaged her protoform!"

"Have you seen the new designs from Soundwave? I don't think that the few...scratches, that we made are going to make much of a difference."

Skyfire's red optics dimmed as he assessed the data packet that the black clad mech sent him. "Oh my."

Sunchaser trembled in fear as she felt Skyfire's gentle hand on her body again. He leaned over to whisper to her. "I'm sorry...but this might hurt."

Sunchaser closed her optics tighter. "Nothing can hurt me now."

And the process began.

**::Decepticons, we have located the shard:: Soundwave.**

Sunchaser did not remember much of the relatively fast transformation, but she could still feel the echos of the scraping and pulling of her protoform as it was refitted and redesigned.

"You can stand up now. Soundwave wants you to begin your way to Earth within the next joor."

Sunchaser stood up. She shivered because she could no longer touch the floor with her feet pads as she sat on the lab table. She refused to open her optics just yet. Something was horribly wrong. She felt so tiny and light. Dropping from the table and landing nimbly on the ground, she opened her optics and accidentally glanced at a reflective surface. Skyfire's hand closed around her mouth as she screamed in fright. She screamed and the reflection screamed until Sunchaser could no longer produce sound. She vented rapidly. She felt even more disconnected from her body than she already was. When she was done screaming, Skyfire stepped back and let her see herself in the reflection.

She was reduced to about half her size and she was no more than a tiny, thin, skeleton of wires. Her chassis was now two swirled circles which protruded a bit because of her spark squeezed in behind the plates. Her abdomen was reduced to a spindly column of metal vertebrae with matching arms and legs. From the back of her head protruded ridiculous tentacle chains. She gasped.

"My optics."

"Yes...I had to reset parts of your body so that they would be compatible with your new form, and your optics accidentally reacted to that change and reset themselves. You can always change them back when you get a chance but..." he trailed off. From the pain in her optics, he knew that she didn't want to be talk to.

She curled into a ball and whispered to herself, "He really did take everything away from me... The one who I may possibly have fallen in love with, taken control of my actions, and corrupted the only body I've ever known of...Starscream was right...I am only a pretender."

"Sunch-"

"Just call me Alice, from now on. I am not me anymore. I am someone else. I don't belong to myself anymore. Just one of Soundwave's experiments. But why did I have to look like this?"

"He wants you to take on a human form. Your body, though smaller now, will still be compacted into an even smaller female human form. Soundwave believes that with your...abilities that you'll be able to extract Samuel Witwicky's information faster in that type of form. Also, when you are in your transport unit, your size will get you to Earth faster."

"He wants me to pretend to be a human! And extract information using my "_abilities"_? Fine! I'm never had a human before! Goodbye Skyfire! The next time I see you, we'll probably be with the AllSpark." Sunchaser ran to the firing unit and compacted her form into it. Within moments, she was flying through space towards the green, blue, and white planet, Earth.

This was the beginning of her insanity.

**::Decepticons. Megatron, located:: Soundwave sent to everyone except Starscream.**

_~MEANWHILE~_

Soon after his temporary offlining, Starscream fell into a long recharge from the extersion. When he woke, yearned to hold Sunchaser and tell her that he loved her, but he could not find her. He searched in his quarters for a place she could have hid, but she was still nowhere to be found.

::Soundwave, locate Sunchaser:: Starscream commanded.

::Earth:: Soundwave.

The leader's spark seemed to sink in his chassis. ::Earth? Why Earth, why now?:: Starscream.

::The femme begged me to send her on a mission. I could not extract answers from her. She said it was urgent and that she had a plan to find the solar harvester:: Soundwave.

::Why did she not tell me!:: Starscream.

::Perhaps she wanted to surprise you?:: Soundwave fibbed easily.

Starscream unexpectedly severed the connection and sank to his knees. She was gone. The only femme that had ever mean't something to him.

**EARTH, Florida**

Within a relatively short time, her form embedded in the Earth, and she slowly made her way out of the hole. She looked around at the strange, loud, and colorful place.

"Welcome to Disney! Have a great time!" a high voice greeted followed by an awkward reel of giggles.

"Where am I?" Sunchaser asked aloud in her native Cybertronian language. She quickly accessed the Internet through a link in her database and downloaded their language. Then, looking on Google Maps, she pinpointed her location and understood that she was in Orlando, Florida. A bit off target from Princeton University, New Jersey where Soundwave had wanted her to go. A statue of a pretty young girl posed meekly on top of one of the rides. She had long blonde hair and attractive blue eyes. Sunchaser smiled to herself when she found the statue's name: Alice.

Immediately, she constructed her human form to have similar features with silky blonde hair, fair skin, and a light blue dress. Her optics shone blue through her disguise.

And now it was time that she, Alice, made her way to Princeton U.

**::Yea, boss, the female has one of the shards:: Wheelie sent as he watched the female and Samuel James Witwicky embrace. He rolled back and forth of his toy wheels, ready to serve.**

**::Follow the girl. Obtain the shard, then report back:: Soundwave.**

**Thanks to the fool, Galloway, Soundwave had easily discovered Megatron's whereabouts and that there was two shards containing essence of the All Spark still intact. Samuel Witwicky had one, while the other was in a high-level security base. **

**The race was on.**


	5. Parties and New Findings

_A little refresher for those who may have **q**uestions: _

_Sunchaser/Alice is now at Princeton University where she's waiting for Sam to come dorm there. She was mentally forced by So**u**ndwave to go to Earth and perform her mission (extracting the shard and the information stored in Sam's bra**i**n). Her body was also stripped down to the small size of the Alice that you saw in the TF2 movie._

_Soundwave has located the shards and Megatron and is planning to overthrow Starscream. Soundwave sent Sunchaser/Alice to Earth to get the information from Sam, **b**ut he really doesn't need it **b**ecause he has another plan in action to get the shard in the high-security faci**l**ity. Sunchaser was sent to offlin**e**._

_Starscream in now broken hearted (spark-ed-ed?) because he lost the only femme he had ever had actual feelings for._

* * *

It took Sunchaser a very short time to hack into the Princeton's student list and add herself to the enrollment. She found Sam Witwicky's schedule and added herself into most of his classes, but not all to prevent suspicion.

The semester would start officially in about a week, but they were allowing early arrivals to set up their rooms. She had made sure that she got a room to herself.

"Hola chica caliente me llamo Leo Spitz, but everyone calls me the 'pleasure train."' A quirky and horribly-failing-in-seductive-tone sounding freshman stepped in time next to "Alice."

"Do you have a name sweetie?" he asked.

"Yes," she said sharply.

"What is it?"

She looked at him with a piercing gaze, ready to say her new name out loud for the first time. "Alice," she hissed.

"Muy bonita, me encanta," he blurred through his words. "Do you need help finding your dorm?"

"No," she snapped at him, then stalked off. She rotated her shoulders, hating the "new" feelings, wishing it would go away and she would be able to feel at least a faint reminder of normality.

She locked herself in her room and checked her energon levels. She figured out another reason for her small size, uses much less energon than a regular form. Even through the long trip, she still had 94% fuel left which would last her a long time.

"_**Starscream is a fool,"**_** Soundwave thought to himself again for the umpteenth time during Starscream's reign. **_**"Because of Sunchaser's absence, he refuses to do anything! The stupid fragger! The hatchlings are still dying and the lame Skyfire cannot rebuild all by himself! Starscream claims that he is sparkbroken, but how could he be when he could not possibly love someone!"**_

**In tune with his emotions, Ravage stirred in his carrying hold. "When it is our turn, we shall not fail."**

"**I know."**

"**Why did you get rid of the femme, Soundwave sir?"**

"**She distracted Starscream from his work. It was most logical to simply rid her of us."**

**Ravage was silent, then continued, "That is not what your emotions say."**

"**She refused me many orns ago! It is no matter! She will offline on that vile planet! It is inevitable! She never knew of the pain she caused me when she went to Megatron and never came back to me! But since she reached Earth, she was already offlined!"**

"Did you see that mother, Mrs. Wickitty-wickitty or something, she just brought _brownies_ from Jake T!" a girl squealed to her friend. To overcome her boredom, Sunchaser had made a game of listening in to the human's conversations.

"No way!"

"Yo, she brought a whole bag!"

Suddenly, Alice's eyes flashed and compared her target's name to the one the girl tried to pronounce. She sprinted from her dorm and stalked down the halls until she detected the increase in pulse of Leo Spitz. She absentmindedly looked his way, then saw Samuel James Witwicky holding a box next to Spitz. She turned her innocent look into one of a more playful and seductive nature, then walked by, knowing that it would taunt him horribly.

She heard Leo comment on her, then smirked to herself. Phase one, complete: Get noticed.

"Hey, uh, Ah-Alice. You going t-to the party tonight?" a shy boy asked her.

"What party? Is everyone going?" she asked in a hard tone.

"It-it's for all t-t-the new semester. Beofre it b-begins. And I-I think most p-people will be there."

"Perhaps." She walked away, not giving him time to follow or ask anything more.

Inside her dorm, she scratched at her human form. She hated that she was so small, and because of the her new body, she was still learning how to adjust to it. She believed that was what explained the sudden scratching sensations. She desperately wanted to change into her "regular" form and readjust some of her plates, but she was scared of being found out ever since some frat boys burst into her locked room and surprised her a few days ago. She had been collecting information from the World Wide Web when three giant boys came bursting in shouting something about how great their University was, then left, breaking her lock.

Instead, she occupied herself with the human's movies (it was easy enough to hack into a nearby satellite feed). She adored "The Reader" and "The Holiday." She was fascinated by the way the humans showed passion. How amazing they were when they made love. She yearned for that type of love.

She pondered if she was really meant to be a human in the grand scheme of things. Soundwave had transformed her into the squishy form, and she yearned to have the easier life of a human. Humans did not have to be forced to kill their old companions and always be angry because of the side they're on.

Humans fascinated her.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The music blared and lights flashed as Alice/ Sunchaser stalked around the party in the delicate blue dress that had been the first outfit she had ever worn in her new shape. Soon enough, Samuel Witwicky had stepped into the crowded and confusing area, she kept her hidden optics on him as he made his way around.

She detected an extremely small EMP burst then watched as Sam drew Cybertronian glyphs on the table using cake frosting. Her human eyes flashed in surprise. He did know everything! But it was apparent that he had no idea what he was doing.

The song took on a heavy beat and she sighed in contentment as "Burn It To The Ground," by Nickelback began to play. Perfect.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked trying to get close to Sam. Inside, she hated herself because of how easy her seductive, slutty ways seemed to so easily come back to her.

"Uh, no, I'm just getting a napkin for my drink. Cheers."

"Sam, right?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna dance," she said taking his hand.

He stepped away and stuttered, "What like dancing? Like a paring? Like a duo? Like a coupling? Because I'm in a semi, I...I'm a relationship, okay."

"Oh, relax. I just wanna have some fun," she cooed, leaning a bit closer and peering up through her eye lashes.

"Wanna have some fun? Oh yeah, okay. Lets play some checkers. You sit over there and-"

Alice cut him off by taking his chair and pushing it till it slammed against the bar, she had had enough of talking.

"Oh my."

She climbed onto his lap and spoke in a low voice. "So how about tonight you _pretend_ I'm your girlfriend, and I'll _pretend _that you're my boyfriend."

"_I'm good a pretending. And that's what I'll always be," _she thought to herself.

Some frat boy suddenly yelled out that there was a Camaro outside. Sunchaser glared at the wailing Camaro in the front of the building. She easily identified it as an Autobot, no doubt here to protect Sam. She smiled to herself, wouldn't it be great to seduce Sam in the Autobot's backseat. She smirked, that was her new goal.

After Sam and the two boys that she wondered how they ever got into Princeton finished their banter, she followed Sam to his Autobot in disguise.

"I loooove Camaros," Alice purred as she leaned in the window. Before he could say anything, she opened the door and began to get in.

"Ugh, I can't do this right now," he whined as she closed the door behind her.

"Don't be a wimp," Alice prodded as he began to back out of the bushes. She positioned herself so the wind whipped her hair back. "My first car was my dad's '92 Z-28, fuel injected," she paused to run her hand slowly up her thigh. "The roar of the engine just tickles me."

She sensed the spike of heat in his waist area. She sighed at the simple and predictable human reactions. "Uh, we shouldn't just stare-uh, I mean share stories with each other at all," he sputtered.

"Aw comon' Sam, just one ride," she said breathlessly, pounding a double-meaning into her words.

"_Your cheatin' heart" _a twangy country artist drawled out of the Camaro's speakers. It stopped for a minute and "Super Freak" started playing. "_Oooooh she's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky-"_ he slapped the radio hard, stopping the music.

"Your radio broken?" she asked.

"Uh no, just my concentration."

She smiled and let the moonlight accent her cleavage. "We're not cheating...not yet."

Sam started a choppy form of hyperventilating. Alice's seat jolted upright."Something wrong here?" Suddenly the seat pushed forward and slammed her torso and head into her dash. She sprung back up and hit the back of the seat again from the momentum. She scowled at the Autobot, knowing that whoever she was riding in was trying to show Sam that she didn't bleed or bruise, but the human was too frazzled to notice.

"My god, are you okay!" he screamed.

"_She's a brick...house."_

"Ow," she responded, desperately wanting to offline this Camaro. She growled internally because of the music that was helping show his point, but luckily, Sam still hadn't noticed.

"I really don't know what to tell you. This car has a lot of problems," Sam said more to the car.

Halfway through rolling her optics, a yellow liquid sprayed out and totally coated Alice. She held her hands out in front of her as the stream splattered her entire head, torso, and lap.

Sam started screaming as Alice pushed back her wet hair. "Gah! It's in my mouth! I have wet naps, I have wet naps for your face!" Sam sputtered, one for trying to get the few drops off his lips and the other reason out of bewilderment.

Flinging open the door, she stalked off into the alley, she could care less where Sam went from then. She would have plenty of other chances to extract his information. She loathed the Autobot and swore to kill it. She looked over her soiled form, dodging the scared glances of passerby.

She decided that she would finally have to change back into her "natural" form that she had procrastinating on doing in fear of being discovered.

Back at Princeton, everyone was still at the party. Alice used her shower for the first time; her outer human body transforming to her new metal skeletal shape. As the water ran through her gears, she looked down at her chassis which was illuminated with her spark's light. But she looked closer and noticed that it was too bright for a regular spark. She let her chassis plates recede and as she had feared, there, beside her own spark, was Starscream's seed.

Her mouth fell open and her knee cogs turned weak. She slowly scraped her back down the side of the shower stall and then huddled, holding herself as she always had to. Because she never had anyone to hold her.

Hours later, she was still sitting silently under the warm rinse which was now turning to only cold water.

"_This can't be happening,"_ she thought to herself. "No," she continued to whisper out loud. "_All these years of giving my body to mechs and _now_ I have to carry a sparkling! Frag me! Frag my life! I can't take care of a sparkling. I can't! I don' t know how to nurture or care for anyone except myself. And I can't give it to Starscream."_ She stared at the tiny life huddled against her spark. _"I can always terminate it..." _She poked at the little spark. It hurt her and the spark shimmered.

Oily tears fell from the corners of her optics. She didn't want this sparkling to grow up in this horrible battle, with the Decepticons. She willed the tears to stop. She had told herself not too long ago that she wouldn't cry anymore...but that was for a different reason. She couldn't hold back a few rouge shudders and gasps as she tried in vain to control her emotions.

She knew she was going to offline on Earth, but she didn't want to let her sparkling go to it's sire.

But maybe she could survive...maybe if she just finished her mission, then left. Hide with the Autobots...yeah, as if they would ever accept her, she thought to herself.


	6. Megatron's Return

**Most of the lines are in the movie. I just added some to suit my story.**

**And just saying, I don't care when this was posted! I don't care if it's 30+ years from now or even 30 days from now when this was posted! Review! Please! Please review! Not many people read/review fanfiction over the summer, but once you get some time to, please review! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Soundwave's red optics turned a shade of red darker when Wheelie did not report for a human week.**

"**_Lousy, idiotic, slag head!" _Soundwave internally cursed Wheelie. He was either offlined or still had not obtained the shard from the feeble Earth girl.**

**He knew he would have to step in...again! **

**Waiting till night fall to put his plan into action, he roused his minicons. He downloaded their information and missions to the security base. Once night had set over the part of Earth he would send them to, he released Ravage, Scalpel, and Reedman. They would not fail. He was certain.**

**[MUCH LATER]**

"Resurrected? NO!" Starscream yelled after he disconnected with Soundwave who had just told of his master's revival. "All my hard work, it's all-"

The wailing screech and clanking of a Cybertronian flying in and transforming signaled Megatron's return. Starscream rushed over to greet him.

"Starscream, I'm home."

"Lord Megatron! I was so relived to hear of your resurrection." He knelt before his once-again, Master.

Megatron scraped a claw beneath Starscream's chin and raised it to stare into his red optics."You left me to die-"

"No I-"

"-On that pathetic insect planet."

"O-only to spawn our new army. The Fallen decrees it," Starscream said, avioding his superior's optics. Megatron sneered at him. He fumbled for more words and meekly continued, "After all in your absence, _someone_ had to take command." Starscream had barely time to flinch before Megatron caught him by the neck and pinned him against one of the gestation sacs; similar to how Starscream had acted towards Sunchaser all that time ago.

Sunchaser...

"So disappointing," Megatron ground out as he watched his second-in-command struggle. Megatron looked around, a disgusted sneer on his faceplates as he did. "I see what you mean about 'helping to spawn an army' you interface-driven fragger!"

"Hatchlings, hatchlings! Careful fragile!" Starscream squeaked out while he tried in vain to pry Megaron's claws from around his neck. Screamer felt his shoulder armor protrusion puncture one of the sacs, the energon and soft protoform slid down his side. The overly-premature hatchling screeched on the ground then quickly offlined.

"Even in death there is no command but mine."

Starscream refused the urge to rebut, "_Oh, that's a great plan,_" but ditched the idea when Megatron finally let him go, gasping on the ground.

"Stay here," Megatron ordered.

As Megatron found his way to the Fallen, Starscream picked up the little terminated lifeform. He scanned it quickly and cursed to himself. "This one actually had a chance of survival."

Starscream followed Megatron and snuck in the Fallen's quater's right as Megatron knelt and was saying:

"- failed you on earth. The Allspark is destroyed and without it we will all perish."

"Oh, you have much to learn my disciple. The cube is merely a vessel. It's knowledge, it's power can only transform."

"How is that possible?" Megatron asked. Starscream hid in the shadow of the doorway, out of sight of the two. He wouldn't be noticed anyways because of the fixated and hungry look in Megatron's optics as he hung onto the Fallen's every word.

"It has been absorbed by the human child. The key to saving our race now lies within his mind."

"Well then let me strip the very flesh from his body."

"_Flesh fetish much?_" Starscream thought to himself.

"And you will, my apprentice, in time. For millennium, I have dreamed of my return to that retched planet where I too was betrayed by the Primes, by all my brothers. Only a Prime can defeat me and only one remains." Starscream locked his jaw in frustration. Why didn't the Fallen tell _him_ that when _he_ was in power!

"Optimus...He protects the boy." Megatron said slowly.

"Then the boy will lead us to him, and revenge will be ours."

Starscream finally stepped in, the cooling protoform limp in his grasp. "The boy will not escape us. We have him in ours sights." He used the information that Soundwave had recently told him. "Without more energon the hatchlings will keep dying." He released the hatchling to let Megatron see what he had done, but the leader barely looked at Starscream or the terminated hatchling. He didn't even scold Starscream for coming in when he told him to stay.

Starscream wondered briefly what kind of state Megatron must have been in when the Fallen took him under his influence. To make Megatron eternally grateful.

"Starscream!" Megatron barked. "Come. We need to discuss what has happened since my time of absence."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Starscream replied bitterly.

"How were you able to possibly create all these sparklings? Are there more Decepticon femmes than I was aware of?" Megatron asked, though everything he said always seemed to come out as a command.

Starscream stiffened his stance, not letting himself sag in despair, "No...there was only one..." he wasn't able to say _her _name yet.

"You sired all of these?" Megatron showed a rare sign of disbelief. He looked around, beginning to calculate how long it must have taken.

"No. I did not sire any of them," Starscream held back the regret in his voice. "Nor did Su-s...she. They are non-biological. Mech-made drones with artificial sparks. Though, our best results so far has only been from one mech hatchling which survived two Earth days, then abruptly offlined."

"Hatchlings?"

"Sparklings have sparks. I call them hatchlings because they aren't natural."

Megatron's train of thought went off into how to get information from the human boy. He ignored Starscream and contacted Soundwave.

::How close are we to extracting information from the boy?:: Lord Megatron.

::Good to know that you've arrived safely, my Lord. Actually, while you were...detained, I began an infiltration plan ahead of time. In a matter of days we should have the information that we desire. I would advise, though, that as soon as possible, you go to Earth. I am not sure of the competence of the Decepticon I sent:: Soundwave.

::We shall be heading there soon.:: Lord Megatron.

::We, sir?:: Soundwave.

::Second in Command Starscream and I.:: Lord Megatron.

**Soundwave smiled in hearing the words "Second in Command Starscream."**

**::Here are your coordinates, sir.:: Soundwave sent the locations of an abandoned warehouse where Megatron and his Second in Command could hide while they waited for "Alice's" secretly planned offlining.**

**::Who is on Earth now?:: Lord Megatron.**

**::Grindor, and a 'Con under the alias of 'ALICE.':: Soundwave.**

**

* * *

**

**So at that part of the movie, I came up with the inklings for this entire story...yeah. When Starscream (in TF2) said "only to spawn our new army" my first thought was like "Whoa." Then I began to wonder how he did it all and then this all just sorta happened. Please review!**


End file.
